Nothing and Everything
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: My first FanFic so be kind! Pairing; Ryan/Calleigh. When an argument breaks them can he fix it in time. T rated just to be on the safe side.
1. Parents and Alcohol

Chapter One

Parents and Alcohol

He stumbled out of the bar; tripping over his own feet and ending up on the pavement. He had to see her. He had to tell her how much she meant to him.

"Ryan come back inside." The Cuban shouted to his friend.

"I can't I have to see her."

"Ryan one more drink and you'll forget about her."

"Eric you said that just before I had my fourth." Ryan's words were slurred and tears mixed with dirt and grime slid down his face. He had to take a shower. Get the bacteria off but all he could think about was the southern blonde belle he loved so much.

…...

**Four hours earlier.**

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab - Gun Vault**

"Stop being such an idiot Ryan! You know how much I want my parents to know about us! You can be so selfish at times!"

"Cal I only said that maybe we could reschedule for Saturday! I would love to meet your parents and I would love them to know about us too. I just think that a Friday night isn't the best time."

"See you're putting it off! What are you scared that my dad will ask you about stuff you don't wanna talk about?"

"No not at all. I just think that a Friday night; end of the week, we'll be stressed out with work. Then we have all Saturday to clean the house and cook dinner!"

"In other words Friday night isn't the best time for my parents to come around because it is the end of the week, you wanna get drunk and have sex all night!"

"Calleigh I care about you too much for that…"

"What so you don't want to have sex with me? Don't I please you enough?"

"Cal I never said that…" The blonde stormed out of the gun vault and ran towards the ladies. Ryan decided to go to the one person who could make him feel better.


	2. Dead Quitter

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Okay forgot to do this last chapter… (Sorry!) I do not own CSI Miami or any of its characters. This is a shame because if I did Alexx would still be in the show. Anyway enjoy!  
><strong>_**(Ryan runs in out of breath)**_

**Ryan:**_**(Panting)**_** Did I miss the disclaimer?**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Yes sorry Ryan. You can do the next one if you like.**

Chapter Two

Dead Quitter

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Morgue**

"Hey baby boy." The dark skinned woman smiled as Ryan opened the door to the morgue.

"Alexx I've screwed it up with Calleigh."

"Oh honey. Do you wanna talk 'bout it?"

"I made the mistake of asking her to reschedule her parent's visit to Saturday. I was going to propose tomorrow night but…"

"You wanna do it when there's just the two of you alone right?" Ryan nodded.

"I should probably just give up on the concept of love. I'd be better off dead or even a quitter. Eric will probably say I'm better off without her."

"Oh Ryan. Why don't you and Eric go out tonight and talk. You tell Eric what your plan is; maybe he won't be so hard on you."

"I know but he'll probably end up dragging me down to a bar. His usual words are; Ryan a simple drink can help you to forget about her."

"In my experience sugar, drink doesn't solve nothin. Go tell Calleigh how you feel. Hell if that doesn't work tell her your reasons for rescheduling. And if you haven't achieved nothin by the morning I'll sort her out. Nobody is goin to hurt my baby boy."

"Thanks Alexx." Ryan said a little more confidant.

"No problem sugar. You just make sure that you don't get hurt again.


	3. A Talk

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Sorry not updated in a while. Been busy working on another story.**

**Ryan:**** Can I do the disclaimer now?**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Yes Mr Impatient you can do the disclaimer.**

**Ryan:**** Thank You. MissKirstieRAdams does not own us or CSI Miami which after reading her other on-going story might not be a bad thing.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Ryan! Don't give spoilers away!**

**Ryan:**** Sorry miss.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** It's okay Ryan just don't give anymore away. Okay next chapter enjoy!**

**I would also like to thank **_**Emilia Delko**_** for reviewing!**

Chapter Three

A Talk

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Morgue**

"Alexx?" The blonde called into the large room as she opened the double doors. "Alexx? You in here?" Alexx appeared from her small office and smiled when she saw the ballistics expert.

"Hey Calleigh. You here to talk 'bout Ryan?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah but there's something else."

"I thought there might be. When baby boy told me why you two were fighting I wondered if this other thing might be a part of it." Alexx grinned. "My babies are growing up!"

"I just feel so angry at times. It's so strange I could be happy and smiling and then someone says something that only slightly annoys me and I just feel so angry."

"That happens sweetie. So when are you going to tell Ryan?"

"I don't know. I mean it's a big thing. We're not even married and yet this happens. I'm worried as to how he will react."

"Honey let me tell you now that I know for a fact Ryan is more than ready for this to happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me baby girl. He's ready."

"Do you know something that I don't Alexx?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Maybe. But, then again don't I now know something that Ryan doesn't?"

Calleigh nodded. She knew she couldn't be mad at Alexx. The M.E. knew a lot of the team's secrets. Calleigh often wondered how she kept them to herself. It was no secret that if you didn't want someone to know something then you couldn't count on Calleigh to keep quiet for long.

"Okay Alexx. It's just that I can't help feeling that Ryan is putting off meeting my parents. It just gets me so angry that he would do something like that."

"Maybe he has his reasons."

"Oh Alexx count on you to keep me on the edge of my seat."

Alexx grinned. "Anytime honey." She chortled.

"Thank you Alexx. And… you're right I am going to tell Ryan about this right now." Calleigh said rubbing her tummy. "He will be so shocked to find out that he is going to be a dad!" She laughed before leaving the morgue to find her boyfriend.

**Ryan:**_**(Genuinely shocked)**_** Wow didn't see that one coming. **_**(Calleigh runs in).**_

**Calleigh:**_**(Shouting at Ryan) **_**What are you doing here?**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Don't start you two or I will make the next chapter really hard on both of you. Oh I forgot it is going to be hard on you! Anyway don't argue you two pleeeeease.**

_**(Calleigh and Ryan look at the floor.) **_

**Ryan:**** Sorry miss.**

**Calleigh:**** Yeah we're sorry.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** It's okay you two. Calleigh would you like to join us in the next disclaimer?**

**Calleigh:**** Oh could I? **_**(Jumping up and down in excitement)**_

**MissKirstieRAdams: **_**(Shrugs) **_**Sure.**


	4. A Confession and a Shock

**Calleigh:**** Yay! I get to do the disclaimer!**

_**(Ryan rolls his eyes)**_

**Ryan:**** Yeah so?**

**Calleigh:**** Yeah so I get to do the disclaimer!**

_**(Alexx walks in)**_

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Hi Alexx!**

**Alexx:**** Hi Miss. Are Ryan and Calleigh still arguing?**

**MissKirstieRAdams: ****Yeah. They just don't know when to stop.**

**Calleigh:**** You're just sour because you don't own us.**

_**(MissKirstieRAdams throws a scrunched up piece of paper at Calleigh)**_

**Calleigh:**** Hey that's not fair! I'm pregnant you know! Anyway Miss has decided to write another chapter to this story. She only owns the plot which is a good thing because if she owned us I'd probably move to England and work for the BBC!**

Chapter Four

A Confession and a Shock

"Yeah sure you can come out with us tonight. Me, Speed and Frank are just going out for a few drinks."

"What about Horatio?"

"Nah. H trusts me enough to go out on my own. He is more of a stay at home guy. He doesn't really drink if I'm honest."

"I can believe that. You need to get him to lighten up a bit more."

"H does do fun. Just… his fun is different to ours." Eric said scowling. Suddenly becoming defensive over his lover.

"Okay Eric." Ryan said putting his hands up. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought it would be nice for us all to go out. Why is everyone shouting at me today?"

Eric's features softened. "I'm sorry Wolfe I guess I don't want H to get upset. He has been under a lot of stress already this week. He has started coming late and just going straight to bed. If I'm honest it's worrying me a bit." Calleigh appeared at the door to the lab. "Here comes trouble Wolfe. If I were you I'd hide under the table." The blonde walked into the lab and Eric left the two in peace.

"Ryan I need to tell you something."

"Calleigh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you in any way…"

"Ryan I'm pregnant." Calleigh said butting into Ryan's ramblings.

"That's lovely dear…" Ryan said before pausing and looking into Calleigh's emerald eyes. "What?"

"I said I'm pregnant." Calleigh repeated.

Ryan took a few steps back and suddenly had the urge to throw up. He turned and ran from the lab to the men's rooms where he remained for about an hour.

"Eric have you seen Ryan?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah I was talking to him about an hour ago before Calleigh needed to speak to him."

"Okay. Thank you." Horatio replied.

Eric nodded. He didn't like the professional tone in his lover's voice. He sensed that something was troubling the redhead and decided to talk to him later.

_**(Horatio and Eric join Calleigh, Ryan, Alexx and MissKirstieRAdams)**_

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Hi you two! How are you feeling Horatio? You seem a little down.**

**Horatio:**** I'm a little tired but apart from that okay.**

**Alexx:**** Oh baby boy. (Placing a hand on Horatio's forehead) You have a fever. Sit down a minute or two.**

**Horatio:**_**(Pulling a chair up)**_** Thank you.**

**Eric:**** You need to stop pushing yourself H.**

**Horatio:**** I'm okay. Really. Stop treating me like I'm… old.**

**Eric:**** Oh H we didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry.**

**Ryan:**** Hello? What about me? My girlfriend has just told me I'm going to be a dad.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Sorry Ryan I forgot about you for a minute or two.**

**Ryan:**** Can I do the next disclaimer?**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** You've already done one Ryan. Why doesn't Horatio do this next one? It might cheer him up.**

**Ryan:**** Yeah H. Go on you can do this next one.**

**Horatio:**** Thank you. Mr Wolfe.**


	5. Ryan Vs Cooper

**Horatio:**** MissKirstieRAdams doesn't own any of us. Which is a shame because she is going easy on me at the moment.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Thank you Horatio. That was really lovely.**

**Stetler: **_**(Barging through the unlocked door with an evil grin on his face.)**_** Just you wait Lt. Caine. She is going to put you through hell in the next few chapters.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**_**(To a nervous Horatio.)**_** I'm not. Don't worry. You have an easy plot line in this one. **_**(To Stetler)**_** Get out Rick and stop scaring everyone.**

**Stetler:**_**(Mumbling)**_** Fine…**

**Alexx:**** Horatio honey are you okay?**

**Horatio:**** I'm fine.**

**Eric:**_**(Kneeling down in front of his pale, worried lover)**_** Oh H you always say that.**

_**(Ryan and Calleigh start arguing in the background)**_

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Oi you two stop arguing or you both can go outside to cool down with Stetler.**

**Ryan and Calleigh:**_**(In unison)**_** Sorry miss.**

Chapter Five

Ryan Vs Cooper

"Mr Wolfe?" The redhead called softly as he approached one of the stalls. "Mr Wolfe are you in here?" Ryan lifted his head out of his hands.

"Yeah sorry H. I'm coming."

"Okay. Take your time."

"Is Calleigh still outside?"

"No she isn't Mr Wolfe. She went home feeling sick." Ryan opened the stall door and came face to face with his superior.

"Sorry H. I'll get back to work."

"That's okay. Why don't you go home and get some rest? We can handle things from here."

"No H. It's okay. I don't think Calleigh wants to see me right now. I'm more use here."

"If you need anything you must tell me okay Ryan?" The young brunette was taken aback by the use of his first name.

"I will H."

"All right. You hang in there okay?" Ryan nodded. Horatio left the rest room and a still queasy Ryan.

The young CSI lent over a sink and splashed water on his still pale face. "Get a grip Ryan." He mumbled to himself. "You probably look like you've seen a ghost." He turned off the water, dried his face with some paper towels and left the restroom.

"Hey Ryan." Cooper called across the lab. "Here you got Calleigh pregnant man. Nice going." Ryan barged towards the AV specialist and threw him up against a wall.

"You stay away from me and my girlfriend." He snarled. "You got that?"

"Geez Ryan I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Cooper rambled nervously.

"You better not have."

"Hey Ryan, Cooper." Eric called running over to them. "Calm it guys. Ryan I'll meet you in trace in ten minutes." He said putting a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. Ryan released his grip on the other man's arms and nodded.

"Okay." He whispered. Once Ryan was gone the Cuban turned his attention towards the nervous Cooper.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" He growled gently. "You saw how Ryan reacted when Calleigh told him. The last thing he needs is you making snide comments like that."

"Sorry Eric. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah well to him you did. Now go back to AV and I suggest you apologise next time you see him."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"The man you need to say sorry to just went into trace." Eric said coldly before turning away and heading for the trace lab.

**MissKirstieRAdams:**_**(Alone with Ryan.)**_** How are you holding up?**

**Ryan:**** Not bad I suppose. Why is everyone against me today? First Calleigh shouts at me and then Cooper pokes fun at me. I just wish they would all leave me alone.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Eric and Horatio are being nice to you and Natalia and Frank are coming in later. I'm sure that they won't shout at you or poke fun.**

**Ryan:**** Frank won't but I'm not sure about Nat.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Do you want to do the next disclaimer?**

**Ryan:**** I've already done one though.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** While no one's here I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. **_**(Ryan nods)**_

**Ryan:**** Thank You.**


	6. Keys and Combinations

**Ryan:**** MissKirstieRAdams doesn't own CSI Miami or any of its characters she just borrows us from time to time.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Thank you Ryan. And thank you to Emilia Delko for reviewing! I'm trying to make the chapters longer as I go.**

Chapter Six

Keys and Combinations

"Ryan?" Eric whispered as he placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. He felt the young man's shaky breaths underneath his hand. "Ryan why don't you go home? Or if you don't feel like you can why don't you take my keys and let yourself into my old apartment?"

"Eric I can't do that." Ryan whispered

"Of course you can. I live with H now. My apartment is all but abandoned. As long as I pay my rent every month my landlord couldn't care less. All my stuff is still there and I think there is some pasta and a pasta sauce in the cupboard. Go to mine, get cleaned up, get something to eat and lay out on the sofa for a while okay?" Ryan nodded.

"Thank you Eric."

"No problem." Ryan got his feet to leave when he remembered something.

"Are we still on for that drink tonight? I think I could use it."

"Sure. Go and get something to eat. You can't go out drinking on an empty stomach."

"See you later."

"Yeah. My key to my apartment is on my keyring in my locker. You know the combination." Ryan nodded and made his way to the locker rooms after telling Horatio that he was going home.

"That's fine Mr Wolfe. Make sure you get some rest." Horatio had said. Ryan was stood in front of his friend's locker hoping no one would see him take the key off of Eric's keyring.

"What are you doing?" Ryan jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Erm…" He stammered. "I had an argument with Calleigh. Eric told me I could borrow his apartment for the night." Natalia walked towards Ryan.

"What did you say to her? If you've hurt my friend there will be big trouble mister."

"I… I didn't say anything. I swear. I just… I just."

"Just as I thought. You're lying. You thought that you would come in here, help yourself to whatever you could lay your hands on and get away with it."

"NO!" Ryan shouted. Not caring if he was heard or not. "It's not like that!" Horatio appeared at the door.

"What's going on here?" He asked calmly.

"I found Ryan stealing Eric's apartment key!" Natalia accused; not wasting any time.

"NO." Ryan shouted again. "Horatio it isn't like that. Eric told me that I could borrow his apartment after my argument with Calleigh. I just came in here to borrow his key and Natalia found me!"

"Miss Boa Vista if you could go back to your work please." Horatio said calmly.

"What you're not going to do anything?" She shrieked.

"Let me remind you who you are talking to Miss." Horatio stated sternly. Natalia bit down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from shouting again. Ryan had slid down and was now sitting on the floor with his back against the lockers and his head in his hands sobbing silently.

"Sorry Lt." Natalia mumbled. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." The redhead said. Natalia glanced at the distressed male on the floor before turning and leaving the locker rooms. She found it odd that she had become so angry at one of her friends but eventually put it down to her having a bad day. Horatio sat down on the floor at the side of Ryan; wincing as his 50 year old bones creaked in defiance. "Ryan…" He started.

"I'm sorry Horatio. I know I'm not meant to take other peoples things. I told Eric that I'd be fine on going home but he told me to take his place because he is always at yours."

"I know. I wasn't going to ask you that." Horatio said kindly. Ryan looked up at his boss and friend.

"You weren't?" He asked.

"No. I was going to ask if you wanted me to drive you to Eric's. I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you drive in this state."

"Horatio thank you but I'm sure you are busy already."

"Not too busy to worry about the wellbeing of my youngest CSI. Come on let me drive you." Ryan nodded and stood up. He held out his hand to the redhead who was obviously struggling.

"Here H. Let me help you up."

"Thank you." Horatio gasped taking hold of the young man's hand. "I'm not as young as I used to be." Ryan helped the older man to his feet and closed Eric's locker. The two men made their way across the car park and climbed into Horatio's personal Hummer.

"H can I ask you something?" Ryan said.

"It depends." The redhead responded.

"It's slightly personal."

"Like I said it depends." Horatio said again.

"The last couple of weeks. You have been down. Is it anything to do with your birthday next week?" Ryan asked. The redheaded Lt. was turning 50 on the following Wednesday.

"That's partly the problem." Horatio said. Ryan nodded knowing not to push the subject any further.

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** You are being really nice to Horatio Ryan.**

**Ryan:**** Well H is being nice to me. He has already called me by my first name twice.**

_**(Natalia enters and gives Ryan a glare.)**_

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Natalia what a nice surprise!**

**Natalia:**** What's **_**he**_** doing here?**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Ryan is the main character in the story so be nice.**

**Natalia:**** He's a thief!**

**Ryan:**** NO I'M NOT!**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Cut it out you two!**


	7. Boy's Night Out

_**(Ryan and Natalia still arguing in the background.)**_

**MissKirstieRAdams:**_**(Loudly.)**_** Since no one else seems to be interested I'll do the disclaimer for this chapter.**

**Natalia:**** No I haven't done a disclaimer yet!**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** I thought you were too busy arguing with Ryan to do the disclaimer.**

**Natalia:**** No I'll do it.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Fair enough.**

**Natalia:**** MissKirstieRAdams does not own any of us and she is not making any money out of this story. Apart from what Ryan steals from his colleagues. **

_**(Ryan throws a number of different office supplies at Natalia.)**_

**Ryan:**** I DO NOT STEAL!**

Chapter Seven

Boy's Night Out

"Hey are you ready for a boy's night out?" Eric asked. He was stood in the door of the apartment dressed in a grey suit and orange dress shirt. Ryan looked at the young Cuban.

"I… I think so." He whispered. "I just feel like I should go and apologise to her. I mean I freaked when she told me why she had been so moody."

"After a few drinks you'll forget all about her." Ryan could smell alcohol on his friend's breath already. His hopes of a quiet drink and a chat went out of the window. He knew that Eric was planning on getting drunk; really drunk.

"Yeah just let me get my wallet." Ryan checked his reflection and after deciding that there wasn't a hair out of place he grabbed his wallet and followed Eric out of the apartment.

"Hey Wolfe!" Jesse shouted as Ryan approached the hummer. Jesse, Cooper and Frank were squashed in the backseat while Eric got in the driver's side.

"Are you okay to drive Eric?" Ryan asked his friend.

"Yeah I've only had a couple." Eric replied. Ryan climbed in the passenger seat and chuckled as he saw Copper and Frank fighting for more space in the back seat. The large Texan took up more space than was available.

"There's that Wolfe smile." Jesse grinned.

"Listen… Ryan…" Cooper started a little nervously. "I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I just got over excited. I didn't mean anything by what I said." Ryan looked at his feet.

"No I'm sorry too. I lost it. I was still a little shocked about what Cal had told me. I shouldn't have acted like I did. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No just a bruise. Nothing I haven't had before from bar fights." Ryan nodded.

"Let's go out and have a good time now shall we?" Eric said. He pulled the hummer out of the parking lot. "After a drink or two Wolfie you'll have forgotten all your troubles.

**MissKirstieRAdams:**_**(Alone with Alexx.)**_** How's Horatio feeling?"**

**Alexx:**** He's not doing too badly. I think he's just a little down because of his birthday next week.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Would you like to do the next disclaimer?**

**Alexx:**** I would love to honey. Thank you.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** It's okay you have been so good to Ryan and Calleigh. Not to mention Horatio.**


	8. Boy's Night Out Part 2

**Alexx:**** MissKirstieRAdams does not own any of us which is a shame because I really like her.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** That was lovely Alexx thank you.**

**Alexx:**** That's all right sugar.**

_**(Frank stumbles into the room obviously drunk.)**_

**Frank:**** Have **_**(Hiccup)**_** I **_**(Hiccup)**_** missed the **_**(Hiccup)**_** disclaimer?**

**MissKirstieRAdams:****Yeah sorry Frank. You can do the next one if you get rid of the hiccups and sober up a bit.**

**Frank:**** But drink is my friend.**

**Alexx:**** Frank why don't you sit down a minute. You don't look too good.**

_**(Frank rushes out of the room and towards the restrooms.)**_

**MissKirstieRAdams:**_**(Sigh.)**_

**Alexx:**** I'll go check on him.**

_**(Alexx leaves the room.)**_

Chapter Eight

Boy's Night Out Part 2

"Eric I think I've had a few too many." Ryan says; slurring his words.

"What's the matter Cub? Can't hold your liquor?"

"I need to see her." Ryan slurs heading for the door.

"Wolfie why don't you have a couple more? You'll feel better soon." Eric said.

"I can't." Ryan said. He stumbled out of the bar; tripping over his own feet and ending up on the pavement. He had to see her. He had to tell her how much she meant to him.

"Ryan come back inside." The Cuban shouted to his friend.

"I can't I have to see her."

"Ryan one more drink and you'll forget about her."

"Eric you said that just before I had my fourth." Ryan's words were slurred and tears mixed with dirt and grime slid down his face. He had to take a shower. Get the bacteria off but all he could think about was the southern blonde belle he loved so much.

"Here let me help you up." Eric said. The Cuban also stumbled and ended up on the pavement next to his friend laughing. "Oopsies." Eric giggled like a schoolgirl while Ryan managed to haul himself up onto his feet. He wobbled but set off for the direction of home.

"Ryan come back!" Eric shouted.

"I can't" Ryan shouted back starting to laugh himself. "I'm going to go and see her Eric. I'm going to tell her how much I love her. I'M IN LOVE WITH CALLEIGH!" Ryan yelled up to the sky.

"Ryan stop yelling!" Eric called. "What if someone here's you?"

"I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE ERIC! I'M IN LOVE WITH CALLEIGH DUQUESNE AND I'M GONNA GO OVER THERE AND TELL HER!"

"Ryan I don't think that's a good idea." Eric said now regretting making his friend drink so much.

"Why?" Ryan said. "We're in love Eric." Eric watched in distain as Ryan stumbled towards the home that he shared with the blonde ballistics expert.

"What have I done?" Eric muttered to himself.

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Another short one I know but it just seemed appropriate to end the chapter there. I am currently writing as fast as I can to try and make up for lost time so I apologize if mistakes are found.**

_**(Frank shuffles back in rubbing his bloodshot eyes.)**_

**Frank:**** Can I do the next disclaimer?**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Course you can Frank.**


	9. She Said Nothing

**Frank:**** MissKirstieRAdams does not own any of us and is not making any money out of this story.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Thank you Frank. And to everyone who has been following this fic I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have been side tracked by another couple of stories that are going to take place in an AU. I have decided to finish up on those before posting them so that dedicated readers aren't going to be sitting around waiting all the time.**

Chapter Nine

She Said Nothing

Ryan stumbled along the pavement holding on to railings and fences to support himself. When he saw that the lights were still on in his and Calleigh's house he felt a panic rise in his throat. He took a deep breath and fumbled around with his keys. He attempted to unlock the door but was swaying so badly that he couldn't find the key hole. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a tired Calleigh.

"Please Cal. I'm so sorry about what happened this afternoon. I just wanted to make a good impression on your mum and dad 'cos I love you. I didn't mean for us to fight I swear." He looked up at the woman he was so madly in love with and saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Without saying anything she closed the door again; leaving Ryan alone on the front steps.

"Ryan!" Eric called as he jogged up to the young man. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." Ryan said as he walked down the steps and out onto the pavement.

"What do you mean nothing?" Eric asked joining Ryan.

"I mean she said nothing. She just closed the door in my face and that was it."

"But that's not necessarily bad. I mean at least she didn't yell at you or tell you that she didn't want to see you anymore."

"I wouldn't have minded that Eric. I probably deserve it. But silence is so… uncertain."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Give her some time, some space and I'm going to propose to her in the morning."

"How?" Eric asked slightly shocked.

"You just watch." Ryan said confidently.

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Okay so that one was wrote in like a quarter of an hour because I have suddenly had a brainwave. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**

_**(Ryan enters the room and flops down on a chair.)**_

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** What's up Ry?**

**Ryan:**** I just feel so frustrated. I mean I try to tell her how I feel and she just shuts me out!**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Would a disclaimer cheer you up?**

**Ryan:**** Maybe.**


	10. The Proposal

**Ryan:**** MissKirstieRAdams does not own any of us. She is just borrowing us.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** Thank you Ryan. Again I would like to thank Emilia Delko for reviewing. Reviews are like gold dust. They keep me writing.**

Chapter Ten

The Proposal

Calleigh woke up the next morning to a familiar song being sung. She padded across to the window and peeked through the curtains. She gasped at what she saw. Outside her window was Ryan sat with his guitar and mic. There were two large speakers set up that were amplifying Ryan's sweet voice.

"Am I better off dead?  
>Am I better off a quitter?<br>They say I'm better off now,  
>than I ever was with her.<br>As they take me to my local down the street,  
>I'm smiling though I'm dying, trying not to drag my feet.<p>

They say a few drinks will help you to forget her,  
>but after one too many I know that I'm never.<br>Only they can see where this is gonna end.  
>They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense.<p>

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down,  
>'cause I'm shouting your name all over town.<br>I'm swearing if i go there now,  
>I can change your mind turn it all around.<p>

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred.<br>Dial her number and confess to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing.<p>

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences.  
>I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses.<br>Every drunk step I take leads me to her door,  
>if she sees how much I'm hurting,<br>then she'll take me back for sure.

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down,  
>'cause I'm shouting your name all over town.<br>I'm swearing if I go there now,  
>I can change your mind turn it all around.<p>

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred.<br>Dialled her number and confess to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing."<p>

Ryan put down the guitar and took a blue box out of his pocket. He looked straight up at Calleigh with a yearning in his eyes and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. He picked up the mike and held it in his shaky hand.

"Calleigh Duquesne. From the moment I met you I knew you were special. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Today I hope that you can make me a very happy man by agreeing to marry me." Ryan's heart dropped as he saw the blonde disappear from the window. But his doubts were soon dashed when she ran out of the door and leapt into his arms.

"Oh my god Ryan of course I will marry you!" She squealed. Ryan grinned and slid the ring on to her finger. "A perfect fit." The blonde whispered before hugging her fiancé.

**Calleigh:**** I love you Ryan Wolfe**

**Ryan:**** Good. 'Cause I love you too Calleigh Duquesne.**

**MissKirstieRAdams:**** (Rolls her eyes.) While the two love birds are declaring their undying love for each other I will now say that there are a couple of chapters still to come. These will tie up any loose ends and feature the Wolfe-Duquesne wedding. Also I hope some of you notice the similarities between the song and the story. This is what gave me my inspiration.**


End file.
